


Sherlock and the Piano

by JustLostWandering13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLostWandering13/pseuds/JustLostWandering13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are waiting for the Mycroft and Lestrade to join them for dinner when Sherlock surprises John with a song on the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and the Piano

John sat next to Sherlock in the waiting room of possibly the most fancy restaurant London could offer. Sherlock’s arm was draped around John’s shoulders as if to protect John, even though both knew John needed no protecting. Neither had said much since they had arrived a half hour ago.

Both men listened to the slow, delicate songs being played on the piano in the corner of the waiting room; however, both kept their eyes on different things.

Sherlock observed the way the man playing let his fingers move across the keys; most of the time they were precise, however, occasionally one would slip and stumble on the wrong key. John watched the door for Mycroft and Greg, who should have met them by now. This double dinner date had been Mycroft’s idea after all and now he was late, which was very unlike Mycroft in the first place unless something of national importance had come up in which he would normally call to cancel.

As the song came to a close, John felt the weight of Sherlock’s arm leave his shoulders. He looked at Sherlock, who was now standing. He made sure the solid black tie John had made him wear was straight and tightened it slightly on his neck as if he was preparing to negotiate an important diplomatic matter. John knew the tie hid what he loved so much about that purple shirt; however, he knew that the restaurant Mycroft would book for their date would be incredibly fancy so a tie would be required, maybe next time he would find a bow for Sherlock to wear. 

“Where are you going?” John asked, he had a hint of “don’t leave me alone” in his voice.

“I must ask the piano player something,” Sherlock answered then walked off.

John watched as the piano player shuffle his music around then saw Sherlock approach the man. They held conversation for a few minutes, which held a curiosity in its own because Sherlock hardly ever held a conversation beyond a minute or two, even with John on an average day. John saw the man reluctantly stand up and move away from the bench.

Sherlock sat down on the bench and placed his long fingers on the key, then studied the keys. He played a few chords and let the sound resonate around the room. He pulled his hands from the keys but left his foot on the pedal.

"What are you doing, Sherlock Holmes? You can't play piano," John asked out loud to himself, but only loud enough that it wouldn't disturb anyone.

"You'd be surprised," Mycroft's voice said smoothly from behind him.

John turned to face his boyfriend’s brother standing behind him, smirking in the direction of the piano. Lestrade was standing at Mycroft’s side and dipped his head in John’s direction in greeting. Mycroft stood in his normal three piece suit, fitting into the setting of the restaurant perfectly; Lestrade looked extremely uncomfortable in a tie and nicer clothes than normal, however, he looked as if he had grown used to the clothes. John turned his head back to the piano where Sherlock had finished setting his fingers on the keys.

Sherlock then started with a chord that made John shiver a bit. The chord of notes was delicate and light, almost purposefully hesitant as if they didn’t want to move on. It moved slowly for another couple seconds then the music turned into frantic descending notes that rose back up after thirty seconds. A slight laugh came from Mycroft's throat and John turned around to look up at the man.

"What's funny?" John asked Mycroft with a defensive tone as well as general curiosity.

"This was the first song he learned on piano. Mummy tried teaching him piano when he was about five; she got through most of the basics before he told her it was boring and so she walked away. She had been playing this song earlier that day; he knew that of course and after she walked away, he played it with only a few missed notes. Mummy was not surprised, the Holmes family was always special; she’s quite gifted at mathematics herself.

"He gave piano up a few months later, deciding he liked violin better. Mummy was disappointed he hadn’t decided to continue studying on her instrument of choice, but was proud nonetheless he had continued with music. Occasionally he would play the song and piano again but never more than a few measures at a time," Mycroft explained.

"What's the song?" John listened to the music that filled the room. It seemed to fill the whole room and echo about without interfering any of the new notes.

The music sounded as if it took no effort for Sherlock. John turned back towards the piano and watched the way Sherlock's wispy fingers travelled delicately, but precisely across the black and wipe keys. They almost looked as if they were performing a graceful dance on the keys. The speed they moved at with such grace caught John's eyes; they never missed the intended key and would hang onto it long enough to play the needed note before going to the next.

"Chopin Etude op. 25 No. 11 in A minor, or Winter Winds," Mycroft gave him the name; John made a mental note to write that down for later.

John stood up and walked over to the piano as Sherlock let the ending chord linger. Sherlock looked up to see John standing there smiling at him; Sherlock's own face spread into a smile that only John could coax out of him. Neither said a word, but just smiled at each other for another second before their faces slipped into a normal look again.

Sherlock stood up and moved so he stood at the side of the piano. The main piano player rushed to return to his spot on the bench but neither man noticed him. John offered Sherlock his hand, fingers spread apart. Sherlock took them and took his place at John's right side.

"That was amazing," John complimented, only loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

"Thank you John, it was for you." Was the only answer Sherlock gave.

They walked over to where Mycroft and Lestrade stood, their fingers laced together as well. Mycroft's face still held the smirk and Lestrade had small grin on his. Sherlock looked at the smirk his brother held, but decided it was not worth sacrificing his good mood to fire something at his brother to wipe the smirk away.

"Good job, Sherlock. Your playing is better than I imagined it would be." Lestrade said.

"Very good indeed. It's been many years since I've heard you play that." Mycroft commented.

"Thank you, Lestrade," Sherlock paused a second. "It has been many years since I felt the need to play it."

Neither couple said anything for a few minutes, they just stood staring at their counterpart in the other couple. Mycroft and Sherlock gave each other glares that held more than just the normal brotherly competition between the two. John and Greg seemed to be having a silent conversation about their problems in the last week with their own Holmes brother. 

"Holmes!" The hostesses voice rang out in the room, over the beginning sound of piano. After hearing Sherlock, however, it seemed sloppy.

The two couples walked to where the short, curly haired hostess stood and waited to be sat at the table for what would be a crazy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! So, I'm debating about turning this into a multiple chapter thing, if you have a specific idea for if I do or just want me to continue with the dinner , let me know! Thanks!!


End file.
